DSoda Productions
DSoda Productions (formerly Daeslender.inc) is the company that created Classic Revival. It's also responsible for the publishing on the Fight For Freedom movie series, some videogames sagas like Classicube Tales, and movies made directly by DSoda Productions itself. Members * Daeslender (owner, developer, director, 2d graphics director) * MetaNix (2d graphics designer, music director, musician) * Miguel2004 (music director, musician, sketcher) * Vicdesfe (3d graphics director, 3d graphics designer, artwork designer) * ChaosTeam11 (title designer) * Brettman239 (logo designer) * WolfFromWar (Sprites, SFX and maps designs) (Also funds creating games) * Sten (beta tester) * TheGamer_64 (beta tester) Former members * Pear (former developer) List of published games on GameJolt # Lavander Town --- First published at February 2, 2014, published on Gamejolt at December 18, 2014 # Mario Kart: Hibernation Edition (ceased development) --- Published on December 21, 2014 # Viste al Muñequito (Dress up Stickman) --- First published at December 27, 2013, published on Gamejolt at December 24, 2014 # Mortal Kombat Mugen --- Published on January 21, 2015 # Fnaf Office Simulator 2015 --- Published on March 29, 2015 # Game Invaders --- Published on March 31, 2015 # FootBall Pong --- Published on July 24, 2015 # Silent Evil Of The Dead --- Published on August 1, 2015 # Silent Evil Of The Dead 2 (ceased development) --- Prototype published on August 1, 2015 # Daeslender Entertainment Ray System --- Published on August 2, 2015 # Battlefield Chess --- Published on August 5, 2015 # Daeslender MIN --- Published on August 10, 2015 # CoffeeMaker Gaming 8-in-1 Super Sports --- Published on August 24, 2015 # Grass Simulator 2016 --- September 1, 2015 # Water Simulator 2016 --- September 4, 2015 # Nothing Simulator 2016 --- September 4, 2015 # Crazy Bus Remake (ceased updates) --- September 7, 2015 # Donkey Kong NES Reimagined for SMBX --- December 11, 2015 # Donkey Kong Jr NES Reimagined for SMBX --- December 20, 2015 # Daeslender Paint --- January 1, 2016 # Forest Simulator 2016 --- January 5, 2016 # 3 Ways To Destroy Earth Remake --- January 23, 2016 # Mortal Kombat VS Street Fighter Mugen --- February 7, 2016 # Sanic Ball: Shrek Purgatory --- February 11, 2016 # CJ Bird 2 --- February 17, 2016 # Fuzz Man --- March 12, 2016 # Fuzz Man 2: More Fuzzs! --- March 12, 2016 # RetroPak 3-IN-1 --- March 26, 2016 # Restaurant 8B --- March 28, 2016 # Restaurant 8B 2: Better food! --- March 28, 2016 # Worms Ate My Apples! (ceased development) --- Demo published at April 3, 2016 # FPS Hunter (prototype test) --- Published on June 27, 2016 # Probability Fighters (prototype test) --- Published on June 27, 2016 # Water Simulator 2017 --- Published on July 7, 2016 # Just Pong --- Published on July 9, 2016 # The Odyssey --- Published on July 18, 2016 # Lub Lub & Rick Adventures --- Published on August 18, 2016 # Classicube Tales: Stolen Core --- Published on January 25, 2017 # Something Went Wrong --- Published on March 26, 2017 Games published outside of GameJolt * Console Trivia (first game ever made by DSoda Productions) --- Published at December 18, 2013, developed around 2012. * Unnamed RPG Maker game * Lavander Town 2 --- Published at February 4, 2014 * CJ Bird (Lost) * The Builder (ceased development) --- First version released at around September 11, 2015 Unreleased games * Lavander Town 3 * Lavander Town 4 * Lavander Town 5 * Lavander Town 6 * Lavander Town 7 (ceased development) * CoffeeMaker Gaming 52-in-1 (ceased development) * Game Makers Games in-development * Something Went Wrong (final version) - Low priority * Fight for Freedom 3D- High Priority * Water Simulator 2018 - High Priority * The Apocalypse/ Another Week (possibly) - Minimum priority * CJ Bird 3 - Low Priority * Games Invaders Remake - Low Priority * Insanity - High Priority Prototypes/unfinished games * Arkan Minigame Collection * Block Wars * Unnamed Shoot-Em-Up game * Liberty Man * Notebook Minigames * Godzilla King Of Monsters! * Lavander Town Remake * GameJolt Soccer League * YouTube Simulator 2016 * Brick Game Remake * Unnamed Space Invaders Clone * CocaCola VS PepsiCola * Dead And Ravenous Vol 1 * A Bus Lost In The Desert * After Dark Remake * City Cleanup * A Day In Daeslender's Life * Daeslender World * GameVision * GameTiger * Fish in Aquarium * World At War * The Dark Myth Hunter * The Spooky Maze * Super Mario World Genesis * Daeslender Bowl Ball * Unnamed Mario Kart Clone * Crazy Bus Final Version Movies published by DSoda Productions # The Rise Of Daeslender # Daeslender's Final Showdown # The Fight For Freedom: Episode 1 (made by WolfFromWar) # The Fight For Freedom: Episode 2 (made by WolfFromWar) # The Fight For Freedom: Episode 3 (made by WolfFromWar) # The Fight For Freedom: Episode 4 (made by WolfFromWar) # The Rise Of Daeslender 3 # The Fight For Freedom: Episode 5 (made by WolfFromWar) # The Fight For Freedom: Episode 6 (made by WolfFromWar) # The Re-Reconquest: Episode 1 # The Fight For Freedom: Episode 7 Finale (made by WolfFromWar) # The Re-Reconquest: Episode 2 Origins The origins of DSoda Productions are not very clear. It's estimated that DSoda Productions was formed in 2009, when Daeslender's sister bought him a Monopoly. During that time, Daeslender made many Monopoly boards which then he used to play using the chips from the real Monopoly. At around 2011, Daeslender started making comics, and he continued to do so until 2013/2014. Starting at 2012, Daeslender started making videogames. At first, he used Microsoft Powerpoint, where he made small adventure games, and the first ever published DSoda Productions' game, Console Trivia. At around 2013/2014, Daeslender started using GameMaker. He made the Lavender Town series there, and tons of unreleased and unfinished projects which might get released one of these days. At the end of 2014, Daeslender saw the potential of Clickteam Fusion, and he got himself a copy of Multimedia Fusion 2. At around 2016, he got Clickteam Fusion 2.5 Developer. And now in 2017, Daeslender started experimentating with various programming languages, such as FreeBasic, DarkBASIC and BlitzBasic, which is the one Daeslender has choosen to stay with.Category:Daeslender